Sucker
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: Sucker didn't know what he was missing." *Grimmjow x Ukitake*


**Title: **Sucker

**Author: **Full Shadow Alchemist

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Grimmjow/Ukitake. Could be seen as one-sided.

**Genre:**Humour/Horror/Romance

**Rating:**T, I guess

**Word Count:**635

**Dedication:**scarletzanpakuto

**WARNINGS!: **Spoilers, OOCness and molestation, sort of.

**A/N:**A request from scarletzanpakuto. I hope you enjoy, this caused a lot of pain for some reason.

**Sucker**

It was official.

This prisoner was going to drive him insane.

Ukitake was trying – really trying! – to intimidate the weak Arrancar they had captured and make it known that he was a _real powerful person that wasn't going to show mercy._ But of course he had his work cut out for him. Arrancar just don't appreciate etiquette.

Didn't Aizen teach them manners?

No, no of course not. When he was busy sitting on his high horse he hadn't bothered to try and give his followers the slightest _reason_ to follow him other than fearing death. And if the gullible idiots had figured out that they could unite together and beat the snot out of Aizen and _end_ all that crap then there wouldn't have been a need for war.

These were Ukitake's hidden thoughts. Naturally, no one knew of them. He had impressions to keep after all.

But this was ridiculous.

This Espada, Grimmjow, had manners ranging in the negatives. He spat, swore, and begged for fights. Clearly the Arrancar culture at its finest. The poor captain winced as he thought about it. Really, why was _he_ to one decreed to interview him? How could anyone possibly think Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was capable of intelligent answers? Scratch that. How could anyone possibly think Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was capable of intelligence?

The especially irritating part was that he could _tell_. Somehow, someway he knew, and that bothered Ukitake more than it should have.

He cringed as he walked up to the door containing the feral ex-until-further-notice-Espada with resolution of finally settling their little…problem. His problem, really. How many of the other captains dreaded visiting a prisoner for fear of being molested?

Answer: It was just him.

Trying not to over think it, Ukitake pushed open the door before his nerves betrayed him. Pushing a big smile onto his face, he greeted, "Heeellllloooooooo, Grimmjow! I brought you candy!"

A dark figure in the corner shifted and blue eyes glared out at him. "I dun' want any of your goddamn candy, you bastard."

"Now now, Grimmjow," the old man sighed, "If you don't ever get nice, we're never getting you out of here. And besides, everyone loves candy!"

The Espada snarled. "I ne'er said I didn't like it. I just don't want any of yours."

"And why not?" Ukitake asked. He paused as Grimmjow Flashed him a dazzling smirk. He hastily added, "If it's because I'm not wearing it, then please forget it, as I will never do such a thing."

"You're just saying that," Grimmjow laughed. He rolled back onto his heels and watched Ukitake with a predatorial look. Ukitake shivered slightly in horror. The silver haired man put the large candy basket down on a small bedside table, all the while keeping his ears open for any sound or indicative of movement. Unfortunately, as always, he failed to remember that Grimmjow was a feline.

An arm slung around his shoulders and Ukitake cringed. Grimmjow leaned forward and sniffed his coat rather…sensually.

"_Mister_ Grimmjow," Ukitake grit out between his teeth, "_Please_ refrain from any and all actions of 'coming onto me.'"

"But how?" Grimmjow asked in mock shock. "How can you ask that of me? It's most certainly not my fault. I just can't help myself."

Ukitake felt a cold rush run over his face that could only mean he went pale. Grimmjow was _breathing in his ear_. Before anything more could be done, Ukitake quickly jumped (almost literally) out of his grasp and all but ran for the door.

"I will be back later with your dinner!" The captain shouted pseudo-happily. The door slammed shut and locked.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went through the candy supply a little too eagerly. He pulled out a chocolate bar and munched with a smirk.

Sucker didn't know what he was missing.


End file.
